


Something he wasn't

by milkygae



Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood moon, Ha ha the two best tags, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Shrieking Shack, and then..., idk it's just angst, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae
Summary: Don't make a sound, not even a peep.He hears you breathe, even in sleep.This is the end, for them all.Who will be, the first to fall?
Relationships: Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957135
Kudos: 2
Collections: Inktober 2020





	Something he wasn't

_A blood moon rises, blood_ **W** _ill fall._

_They dare not shift, for the slightest sound,_

_will be the end for all._

_Anticipation lays heavy and hot._

_He wishes he could pretend he’s something,_

_He is not._

_Howl far and wide._

**O** _r_ _tuck your tail and simply hide._

_Something’s different, something’s gone._

_In this match the first to go is a stumbling fawn._

_An antler snaps, claws are bared._

_The rat shivers, he is scared._

_He tries to run, there is not a race._

_Terror fills his shrunken face._

_Blood is life, but blood is death,_

_Is the boy even_ **L** _eft?_

_A cry for help, then a pause._

_He seems confused, why does he have claws._

_The boy sighs and moves to comfort._

_He misses the bloody smirk._

_Curl and lay._

_With teeth like that he’ll never stay._

_The moon is_ **F** _ading, but darkness doesn’t._

_The sun rises and the.. monster knows he shouldn’t._

_have pretended to be something,_

_He wasn’t._

**Author's Note:**

> POETRY IS SO FUN ASJDFJKDJF COMMENT PLEASE I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU INTERPRETED THIS. Anyways thank you for reading all the way down to here I promise something happier is coming. MaYbE??


End file.
